


Raven's Rose

by Smoky_Requiem



Series: RWBY: Stories of Passion [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, F/F, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lube, MILFs, Nipple Licking, Scissoring, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoky_Requiem/pseuds/Smoky_Requiem
Summary: A request for help leads to the healing of two hearts...
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Emerald Sustrai, Raven Branwen/Ruby Rose, Raven Branwen/Vernal, Raven Branwen/Yang Xiao Long
Series: RWBY: Stories of Passion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006983
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

This is stupid. This is completely stupid and she knows it.

For how reckless Ruby normally is, Ruby is more cautious in how she goes about missions. She always prioritizes her team’s safety, especially when all it takes is one wrong move before they’re suddenly jumped by Grimm out here in the wild. This night, however, is not her best example of playing carefully. Sneaking away from the campsite in the middle of the night is one thing, but to be going off the path they need to go and instead go down a path labeled “BANDITS!”? Yeah, not a very good idea. But if she’s right, then this bandit camp might be the exact one she’s looking for. She keeps her weapon drawn, watching her sides and listening for anything that might jump out at her. Though, then again, bandits would be sneaky, right? They wouldn’t try and be loud? Gah, this isn’t the time to zone out! She needs to focus. If all those conversations she overheard as a kid and teen were right, whoever Yang’s mom was had a really scary posse with her, and she doubts she can just drop in to her camp like it’s the holidays.

A couple of long minutes walking later and Ruby finally catches a glimpse of what could be the place. Torchlight glows faintly in the distance, most likely the place shutting down shop for the night. Picking up the pace, Ruby reaches the large oak gates surrounding the huge camp. She’s actually gonna make it! Well, maybe after dealing with the sleazy guy at the gates shouting at her. “Stop right there, bitch!”

Ruby panics and skids on her heels, quickly getting into more of a defensive position. Her weapon was at the ready, her eyes softly glowing silver in the torchlight. The sleaze nods to one of the other guys behind him, making him run into the camp. “I'd drop the weapon if I were you,” the sleaze says, “unless you want some bullet holes to accent that little cape of yours!”

How DARE he?! This is a cloak, not some silly cape! She wants to bite right back at this guy, but seeing as there are a LOT of bandits in there, she figures it’s best to just play along for now. “Take me to Raven and I’ll put the weapon away!” She shouts back, making her demand.

The sleaze cocks an eyebrow at this, but then quickly laughs. “Oh really? Sweetheart, I don’t think you’re in any spot to bargain right now. As impressive as that hunk of scrap is you’re holding-“ WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! “-I'm afraid it won’t cut it when you’re being dog piled! How bout I cut you a break? You drop the weapon and whatever else you’ve got on that belt and maybe I’ll let you run off. We have a deal, doll face?” Ruby is NOT about to play along with this guy, not after he just insulted her baby! Maybe if she’s fast enough, she can beat him up and make a run for the tent. Or maybe she can pretend to walk away? She needs to think of something and fast! “Well? What’s it gonna be, sweetheart? I ain’t got all night. Don’t tell me you’re just gonna stand there and look-...Like you're surprised? What the hell crawled up your ass all of a-“

“Shay.”

The sleaze instantly freezes up in surprise, slowly turning his head back to the voice that turns his blood to ice. Ruby was surprised as well. She really does look like Yang. Raven looms over Shay, a face full of impatience, intimidation, and bags from being woken up in the middle of the night. Shay is quick to jump back from her and onto his knees, stammering like mad. “C-C-C-Chief!! Heheh, I-I uh, d-didn’t think you’d be awake!”

Raven’s blood red eyes glare at the stammering fool, her intimidation having a splash effect on Ruby, who is cuddling Crescent Rose closely in worry about what will happen next. “I didn’t think I would be awake either, Shay,” Raven scolds with an icy tone, “until I had one of your night watch members come into my tent to tell me about some random trespasser YOU should have shot dead already.”

Shay whimpers in surprise, quickly getting into a groveling routine he must’ve done plenty of times around Raven before. “I-I-Im sorry, Chief!! I-I just thought you would want to know!! I mean, you’ve had us on the watch for shady people ever since the Fall, so I-“

“Quiet.” Raven barks out, her eyes finally drifting to Ruby. Ruby gulps nervously, hoping that Raven wouldn’t try and lob her head off for interrupting her beauty sleep or something. As Raven stares at Ruby, Ruby stares back. She still can’t believe how similar her and Yang are; from the cowlick on the top, the bangs, the same shade of red, kinda, and even her-Ruby quickly moves her eyes back up to Raven’s own, softly blushing at the realization of where her mind was going. Ruby is expecting Raven to draw her blade or do some evil speech, but instead she just straightens up and puts a hand on her hip, looking down to the groveling Shay. “Get your sorry excuse for a night watch back to work. I’ll deal with her myself.” Shay, looking like he just got his life spared, runs off to gather up his crew again after they split to leave him with the punishment. That guy reminds Ruby of Mercury, only less deadly and surprisingly not as high on the list of people she wants to shoot for hurting her sister.

Raven, on the other hand...her place on the list is pretty high up, next to Adam and Mercury and Neo, which is why it was weird that she doesn’t look like she wants to kill Ruby. She just nods over to the camp and turns around to walk in it. Ruby, getting the hint, follows Raven while folding up her baby and letting it rest on her belt. As they walk, Ruby glances around the camp, seeing all these nasty looking people packing things up and folding down big tents. It’s kinda interesting, in a weird sorta way. Raven enters the large tent in the center, pulling the cloth to the side to allow Ruby entrance. For a bandit Queen, Raven’s tent was actually really well decorated; bed mats, a table, a nice tea set, hanging charms, and very nice smelling candles illuminating the place to give it some comfy ambiance. Ruby was expecting more skulls and steel, like that one weird game Nora kept shouting about. Something about milk and Cornflakes...? “So.” Raven’s voice pulls Ruby out of her daze. She sits at the table, legs crossed as she pours herself a cup of tea and pours Ruby one for herself. “Tell me, how and why are you here, Ruby?”

Ruby sits at the other end of the table, picking up the cup on her side gently. She stares down at the dark liquid as she compiles her thoughts to give Raven an answer. “Well,” she starts, “for the ‘how’ part, I’ve been traveling on foot with my friends to try and get to Mistral. As for the ‘why’...” Ruby takes a deep breath, preparing to bet all she has on this exchange. “I need your help.

“I’ll admit, I don’t know why you left our family and Ozpin, and if I’m being honest, I don’t really feel like I can forgive you for that. However, there’s something bigger than my feelings about you leaving, and I’m pretty sure you know what it is. I kept thinking about how Qrow kinda dropped hints about something bad going on after I woke up, and with all the stuff I’ve heard about you when Yang and Dad talked, I had a feeling you and Qrow must’ve talked, too. He told me that Cinder might be attacking Mistral next, and I can’t let that happen. She...she’s already taken too much not just from me, but from all of Remnant to be let off Scot free. The only thing is I’m not sure if me, Jaune, Ren, and Nora can get the headmaster of Haven Academy to listen to us, and I can’t just walk all the way back to Patch to see if Qrow will come with me to do it. So that’s why I need your help, Raven. You were a Huntress, a Huntress who worked with my dad’s team. I’m sure the Haven headmaster will listen to you. Not to mention having you with us will make traveling to Mistral a lot easier. I...don’t know if I’m overstepping my bounds, but I have to try. Please, Raven, help me to help save-“

She is cut off by the thud of Raven’s cup on the table. Ruby had no idea the tension of the air had gotten so thick until now. She looks back up to Raven, trying to assess if she’s mad or not, but all she can get from her expression is...neutrality? It’s too hard to tell. Seems like Yang also got her Poker face from Raven as well. Ruby grips the edge of her skirt nervously, not sure how Raven is going to react. Raven’s head tilts down, hiding her eyes behind the shadow of her bangs as she reaches out to grip the side of Ruby’s head by her hair. Ruby freezes, breaking out into a cold sweat. The tension rises as her head is pulled closer to the middle of the table, making her lean over it. Raven’s head follows suit, leaving nothing less than centimeters of distance away from both of their faces as Raven’s grip keeps Ruby there. Her eyes stare deep into Ruby’s own, the red of a killer burning into innocent silver. “You...” Raven drones out, refusing to tear her eyes away from the shaking Ruby’s, “sound just like your mother...” Ruby braces herself for the worst, feeling Raven’s hand pull her closer and closer until…

They kiss.

Ruby’s eyes widen in surprise at the sudden intrusion of Raven’s tongue inside of her mouth, making a muffled gasp as she struggles against it. Raven’s hand moves from the side of Ruby’s head to the back, pushing Ruby against her lips. Ruby tries to push Raven away, but Raven’s hand is too swift, gripping her left wrist and pulling it to her right, pinning them both to the table as Raven’s tongue explores Ruby’s mouth. Ruby’s own tongue tries to battle against Raven’s, but all that does is embolden the enemy tongue, leading to a heated struggle of passion between the young huntress and the bandit chief. Ruby’s eyes shut tightly as her lungs begin to burn from the prolonged kiss; her mind screams at her to do anything to stop this, but her body simply shakes as the bandit overpowers her, stoking the flames of a strange sensation blooming in her loins. After what feels like an eternity, Raven finally pulls back, leaving Ruby to gasp and choke in as much air as her strained lungs will allow.

Raven’s hand slowly moves from the back of Ruby’s head to her chin, wiping away a bead of saliva lingering on her bottom lip with her thumb. Ruby feels her cheeks burn as they flush with red at the touch, her mind still trying to process what the hell just happened. She looks back at Raven with half-lidded eyes, seeing the sultry smirk on her face and reddening even more. “My my...” Raven coos as she interlocks her other hand with one of Ruby’s own. “I thought it was bad enough that you looked like her, but you even kiss just like I always imagined she would.”

“W-What are you talking about...?” Ruby strains out, slowly reaching up to try and pull the hand off of her chin. Raven, however, is one step ahead of Ruby, and removes her hand herself to grab Ruby’s hand, locking fingers with it as well.

Raven’s chest vibrates softly as she makes a deep chuckle, causing Ruby’s thighs to squeeze together. “You even have her innocence...I know you’re not Summer, but you’re the closest thing I’ll ever have. In fact, I think you might even be better than her; you’ll be much more fun to play with...” Ruby can’t believe her ears. How can she talk about her mom so casually? And what’s with all the “play” talk? Ruby doesn’t want to stick around to find out, but judging by how strong the grip on her hands are, it doesn’t look like she’ll have the chance to leave. Not missing a beat, Raven stands up from the table, dragging Ruby up with her. They nearly knock over the table, but luckily it’s fine. Raven pulls Ruby to the bed rolls on the other side of the tent, keeping her eyes locked on her the whole time. “So, Ruby,” Raven says, “I noticed you take a glance at something out there. Since we’re away from those idiots now, would you like a look?”

Ruby blinks multiple times before she realizes what Raven means and immediately regrets it. She hoped Raven didn’t notice that, but those hopes have been thoroughly dashed. She contemplates just risking breaking her fingers in exchange for running in embarrassment, but Raven has other plans. Her vice grip goes from Ruby’s hands to her wrists, then she pulls Ruby’s hands directly to her chest. Ruby swears she’s turning as red as her cape now. Raven chuckles once again, much to the ire of Ruby trying to keep her head clear and without impure thoughts. “My my, dear, you’re adorable when you blush. There’s nothing to be shy about. It’s like you said, you only know me through rumors and stories from your father and sister. We’re practically strangers to each other.” Raven moves Ruby’s hands in circles around her chest, trying to goad the girl into getting handsy, which Ruby strongly refuses. “Aren’t you curious? Don’t you want to know what it’s like to be held by a Mommy again? To be doted on and loved by-“

“STOP TALKING ABOUT HER!”

Ruby snaps. The embarrassment was bad enough, but now she just HAS to keep bringing up her dead mom?! Yang and Dad are right, this Raven lady really IS a monster! Ruby already can’t stop thinking about her mom; how she wishes she could be just like her instead of what she is now. If she was as unstoppable as Summer is in stories, then maybe...maybe...Ruby can feel tears well up in the corners of her eyes. Her hands ball up fistfuls of Raven’s top as her body shakes. She feels Raven’s hands let go of her wrists, but she doesn’t care. She’s too caught up in the surging emotions brought up by her identity crisis to think about leaving. She hates that she isn’t Summer. She hates that she couldn’t stop Cinder. She hates seeing Yang sad, she hates seeing Dad worried, she hates seeing Jaune upset, she hates not having Weiss, Blake, Penny, Pyrr-Her thoughts are interrupted by the sudden feeling of warmth enveloping her upper body. Raven’s arms wrap around Ruby and pull her up to Raven’s body, her face buried in Raven’s cleavage. As lewd as that is, Ruby is only concerned with trying to stop herself from crying against this stranger. Spoiler alert: she isn’t doing a very good job at it, squeaking out sobs against Raven’s chest. Raven pats Ruby’s head gently, letting Ruby release her feelings. “Shhhh...It’s okay...I know...I miss her too...” Ruby finally lets the flood gates open, her tears smearing against her face. “I love her, you know.” Raven continues, comforting the young Huntress. “We all do. She left a large imprint on our lives that none of us truly can fill. Especially you and I. You must be so cold in her shadow...As cold as my heart is knowing my feelings can never be accepted by her.” Ruby blinks a few times, surprised by Raven’s words. Did her family know about this? Why would she tell Ruby of all people?

Raven doesn’t seem fazed in the slightest, merely continuing to comfort Ruby with her voice. “Ruby, they may tell you stories of her, but don’t let their clouded hearts make you feel any lesser for it. Being compared to your parents...it’s not a very good feeling. That’s why it’s important to be your own person, with your own strength.” Ruby’s tears die down a little. Raven...is making a lot more sense than she expected. Does she have experience with parental expectations? She wonders what Qrow’s parents are like briefly before the feeling of cloth against her cheek is replaced with the feeling of smooth skin. She looks to her side only to see more of Raven’s skin. Raven has pulled away a part of her top to expose one of breasts, leaving it to press against Ruby’s face. Ruby blushes deeply from this, but then has the boob being pushed around to have the nipple line up with Ruby’s lips. “Now, since you’ve calmed down, how about you have a little drink? Crying dehydrates you, you know.” Raven says in her sultry voice. Now, Ruby doesn’t know why; maybe it’s the emotional exhaustion or the morbid curiosity from all the times she’s been jealous of Yang’s size after trying to lift her nipples into her own mouth, but all she knows now is that she can feel her lips shift against the darkly colored nipple against them. Slowly, her lips part and her tongue slides out as she takes a delicate lick of the hardened bud, earning a hun of approval from Raven.

She strokes the back of Ruby’s head to encourage her into continuing, which Ruby all too curiously does. She doesn’t understand why she’s doing this at all, but her mind was feeling too fuzzy from the feeling to care. She wraps her lips around the nipple and sucks gently, feeling a shiver run down her back as she does. Raven lets out a heated sigh as one of her hands travels down to intertwine with one of Ruby’s own again, Ruby’s hand squeezing back tightly. Ruby suckles on the bud some more, causing Raven to make more sounds that make Ruby’s head even more fuzzy. Raven’s other hand slides down Ruby’s head and reaches for the silver pin keeping her cloak held to her neck. With a click or two, it falls into a crumpled head on the floor around Ruby’s feet. “Good Girl~...” Raven coos, making Ruby’s heart skip a beat. The burning in her body returns the more Ruby suckles on Raven’s teat, her hips and thighs slowly shifting to try and stoke the flames inside of her loins. Noticing this, Raven’s free hand travels down the center of Ruby’s back, giving her chills, and reaching under the puffy skirt to grip the panty-clad backside of the young huntress. Ruby feels her breath hitch from this touch, latching off the nipple to shudder out a gasp. She looks up at Raven, who looks down with a sultry smile. “Oh, you and I are going to have a lot of fun~...”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby crosses her arms over her exposed chest, her thighs closed together tightly to conceal whatever she could now that her clothing was left in a heap next to Raven’s own clothing heap. Raven’s eyes trace over every curve of the young Huntress’ body, licking her lips in anticipation. “Now now, be a good girl and show Mommy your body~.” Ruby gulps, her cheeks flushing red as she slowly moves her arms away, exposing herself to Raven’s eyes. Raven hums in approval at perky breasts Ruby has, along with the small patch of hairs just above her clit. Surprisingly, they were well trimmed despite her recent road trip. “There we go...” Raven says as she sits herself down on one of the bedrolls. “Now then, little one, why don’t you come and help your Mommy?”

Ruby feels that twinge in her loins again. The feelings this woman gives her with just one word are insane. Even if they were, she can’t help but enjoy these feelings nonetheless. She slowly moves closer, getting onto her knees to face Raven on a more even level. Raven only chuckles in that oh-so intoxicating way and points down between her spread legs. Ruby, following the point, realizes what she is being asked. Nervously, she lies down on her belly, face centimeters apart from the bandits moist labia, also surprisingly well trimmed. Ruby can feel the eyes of Raven burning a hole right to her soul. Her timid nature can only hide her true desires for so long before she gives in. This feeling in her loins is eating away at her, like a fire setting her body aflame with a strange new excitement. As she breathes in the husky scents of their bodies in such close proximity, it only heightens the feeling taking hold of her logic. With a shaky breath, she parts her lips once more and slides her tongue up the pink slit before her. The moan Raven makes in response finally snaps her, as she gulps down the musky fluid before letting her tongue do another pass.

She can feel Raven’s thighs close around her, trapping her head as she continues to lick again and again. Raven showers Ruby with affection, rubbing and petting her head while calling her a “good girl” over and over. Ruby’s lower lips quiver with each compliment as her face is shoved against Raven’s pussy, her nose’s heated breathing tingling Raven’s Pearl. Raven lurches forward, her moans bellowing like the shouts of a beast. There wasn’t a single thing about Raven that wasn’t dominating; from the bass of her voice to the muscular frame trapping Ruby against her libido, Raven was a mountain that no one could knock down. Ruby’s hands grip Raven’s thighs tightly, her eyes shut tightly as she flails her tongue around the inside of Raven’s pussy. Raven’s moans are only getting louder as she nears closer to her end. “Yes! Yes! Good girl! Good girl! You’re such a good-FUCK!” Raven groans out as her walls close around Ruby’s tongue, her juices spraying against Ruby’s face. Raven sucks in heated breaths through her teeth as she rides the thralls of her orgasm, bucking her hips against Ruby. Her body relaxes, allowing Ruby to pull her head up and gaze over her bandit lover. Raven smiles at her happily. “You’ve...done very well, Ruby...Now, lay on the other bed, on your stomach. I have a surprise for you...”

Ruby, all too eager to know this surprise, pushes herself up to her hands and knees and crawls to the second bed roll, laying down as instructed. She can hear Raven getting up and rummaging around a different part of the tent. She wants to look back, but doesn’t out of fear of losing this surprise. It was like all the times she tried to sneak peeks of her birthday presents. She can hear the pop of a cap, followed by a strange wet sound, before a series of soft clicks. Her anticipation is making her loins burn even more as she grips her own arms tightly. Raven’s footsteps approach from behind, followed by the grip of her hands on Ruby’s waist. A surge of excitement hits her as her hips are being pulled up, followed by a foot being placed on her upper back as she is forced into a position that has her ass high in the air.

Ruby gasps as she feels something wet and slippery, yet hard rubbing between her lower cheeks. Ruby hums softly as Raven’s hands rub at her backside, most likely taking in the sight of Ruby in this position. “Now, what are you, dear?”

Ruby feels a twinge of confusion hit her. “Um...a Good Gi-“

Her answer is met with a swift smack of her ass, making her yelp as a sharp pain radiates there. Raven’s hand rubs the spot that is reddening, smirking devilishly. “Close. Who’s good girl are you?”

Ruby gulps, desperate to get this one right. She racks her brain to come up with an answer, her ever increasing impatience being the key motivator. “I...I’m Mommy’s Good Girl?”

Raven is silent for a moment, filling Ruby with dread. Just before she could try and figure out if she was right or wrong, however, Ruby felt the cold, wet object slide right into her tightest crevice, leaving her mouth to hang open in a silent squeal of sudden pleasure. Raven chuckles. “Say it again.”

Ruby whimpers, trying to stammer out the phrase while her canal tightens around the foreign intruder. “I-...I’m Mommy’s good girl...”

Ruby let’s out a drawn out moan as Raven slowly pulls her hips back, dragging the strap on out of Ruby’s suction-like hole. “Say it again!”

“I-I...I’m Mommy’s Good Girl...!”

Raven slams her hips back down against Ruby, burying the toy as deep as it can go. Ruby squeals as her legs shake from the sudden thrust, leading to Raven wrapping her arms around them for support. “Keep saying it!”

Ruby moans the phrase like a mantra, tearing up as her ass is pounded by Raven. Her mind is a complete mess, only being able to make out the intense rush of feelings coming from her behind all the way to her head and the phrase that was allowing this feeling to continue. Raven can’t get enough of Ruby’s moans and whimpers, grunting as she speeds her thrusts up as fast as her hips would allow. Ruby’s phrase becomes a jumbled up mess of moans and random syllables as Raven bends over her, brushing up against Ruby’s ear. She bites down on the sensitive earlobe, sending chills down Ruby’s spine. She licks over where she bit, repeating the process for the other ear, before she whispers; “Cum for Mommy.”

Ruby feels the coil inside of her snap. With one last thrust from Raven, Ruby’s screams out in unbridled ecstasy, shaking violently against the looming bandit. Her virgin pussy squirts out multiple times as Ruby devolves into a mess of garbled thoughts and words. Raven wraps her arms around Ruby’s front, slowly pulling out and moving them to where Raven cuddles the spastic Ruby. She leans over and kisses her earlobe once more, letting Ruby collapse into a sweaty heap in her arms. “Tomorrow night,” she whispers, “I will come to you and we will have fun like this again. And don’t worry about having no one to help you in Mistral. I have a feeling someone is already helping you now. Sleep well, my Rose...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Said "help" is waiting back at the camp, waiting for his horny sister to return his niece. "God damnit, Raven..." he sighs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting this story to get so popular, but I am one for the people, so here you go! Not only is Raven's Rose getting a new chapter, but it's part of my new series! I hope you enjoy!

“Hello, brother.”

“What the hell do you want now?”

“A girl can’t get in touch with her family?”

“I feel like you’ve taken that phrase a little too far.”

“And we’re starting with this...Look, out of all the things I’ve done, Incest is where you draw the line?”

“It’s less about you doing it and more of why you’re doing it. What’s your game?”

“My game? You think I’m after something?”

“Considering you’ve spent years away from your own daughter, suddenly taking extreme interest in your niece seems pretty suspect.”

“...Fine. I am After something. But it’s not what you think.”

“Oh, and what else would it be, other than to spite everyone?”

“Don’t fucking go there, Qrow. We both know how Summer left us...I’m just...Realizing how bad it’s effected me.”

“By fucking her daughter.”

“You-!...You know what? I don’t have to justify my emotions to you.”

“What you do have to justify is how you just wine and dined her while her friends were sleeping in another inn room, and yet you still won’t tell me where the Spring Maiden is OR help us!”

“Oh, Qrow...You don’t even know your own niece that well.”

“And what the hell does that mean?”

“You don’t realize how much she rubs off on people like me...You want to know where the maiden is? Follow me.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby flips through her comic book as she lounges in bed, absently tapping her stocking-covered foot against the bedpost. Being able to sleep in a bed much more consistently is something Ruby never wants to take for granted again; sure, camping is fun, but only in moderation. Not to say she didn’t completely enjoy her cross-country journey; after all, it’s how she got to have a healthy coping mechanism for her guilt over the Fall and her mother.

Well, as healthy as getting fucked by your half-sister’s mother can be.

Her grip on the page releases as her mind drifts back to her previous rendezvous with the bandit queen. During the night when her team was fast asleep, she would be greeted by the warm glow of Raven’s portal and whisked away back to her tent to be tenderly caressed and “cared for” by her new Mommy. Some nights would just be cuddling under the dim candles as Raven doted on her, others were rigorous endurance tests to see how many times she could cum in a single night before passing out into her Mommy’s arms. The night at Hiiganbana sticks out to her the most; it was the first time she was tied up and completely defenseless to Raven’s roaming hands and mouth. She can still feel the love bites on her neck, the tender kisses on her stomach, the suction around her nipples, the aching of her teased-

“Gah!” Ruby sputters as her lewd memories make her drop the comic book straight over her eyes. She groans and throws it across the floor, seemingly causing a sudden portal to open right where it lands. Ruby sits up in her bed, hastily trying to straighten out her hair. She didn’t expect Raven to visit during the day; she figures it was too risky. However, another figure begins to exit from the other side of the portal, one Ruby hasn’t seen in months. The same figure as her mother, only with much more life and zest in her appearance; the classic tan of her old jacket mixed with a new professional flair, form-fitting pants instead of just shorts, and the most notable change being an Atlesian arm painted gold. Her sister is back, and is giving Ruby a warm smile. 

“Y-Ya-“, Ruby starts to speak before another figure exits the same portal; It’s Weiss! Her eyes drift over the heiress’ new dress, delighted that the ways of the combat skirt have not died despite the oppressive world that is Weiss’ home life. Ruby is finding it very hard to suppress her squeal, but Yang puts a finger to her little sister’s lips, making her try a lot harder.

“Okay Weiss,” Yang says in a quiet tone, “you stay in here while Ruby and I talk to my mom.” Ruby’s eyes widen. She wonders what the two of them were doing with Raven, especially Weiss. Speaking of whom, she just nods before sitting on the edge of Ruby’s bed, looking like she misses a bed more than Ruby does. Yang then nods over to the still opened portal and starts to walk back through it. Ruby, curious about where this is going, follows Yang in.

Sure enough, the portal leads the half-sisters back into the familiar tent of Raven, who is sitting at the table waiting for them. With a smile, Raven wills the portal closed and motions for the two to sit down. Ruby is all too delighted by the surprise to pass up the offer and sits beside her sister. “Raven!”, She exclaims, “I can’t believe it! How did you get Yang here?! And Weiss!? What’s going on?!”

Raven puts a hand up, motioning for Ruby to tone it down. She tries, but is still bouncing on her calves. “For one thing, Weiss crashed landed here a few days ago, so I gave her shelter.”, Raven says, avoiding the skeptical look Yang gives, “As for your sister, much like yourself, she came to me for help to find you. So, I figured I’d reunite you two after I gave Yang some much needed information.”

Ruby looks confused at this, but then Yang chimes in. “Shes told me about the Maidens, about Oz, and even about your whole eye thing.” Ruby feels a bit relieved, knowing she can avoid that whole conversation. “Though, that doesn’t solve every question I have. Why ask that I bring Ruby here? And how do you have a portal to her?” The first question is something Ruby was wondering herself since Yang first brought her here.

Raven, with a knowing look on her face, quickly responds. “Ruby came to me during her travels to ask for my help, and I accepted. As for why you’re both here, I realized I might as well kill two birds with one stone.” Ruby stifles a chuckle at the pun before Raven puts on a more serious expression. “Yang...I know you have a lot of resentment towards me, and I will not pretend that it is undeserved. I left you and your father behind for this camp, and not even my one time saving you on the train will be enough to fix that. When Ruby came by, she helped me realize how I wrong I was for leaving, and now, I want to try and make a new relationship with us, a new start. That’s...only if you’re willing to try.”

Raven extends her arm to Yang with a shaky hand. Ruby’s never seen Raven this anxious before, and yet she puts on a brave face despite it. She glances at Yang, who is looking quietly astonished at her mother. Ruby feels a twinge of worry at this interaction, noting the broken tea kettle in the corner of the tent along with a scorch mark under one of Raven’s feet; Yang’s calling card of rage. Something happened between these two before, and Ruby hopes that it doesn’t lead to a fight.

To her surprise, however, Yang isn’t flaring up or turning red in the eye; in fact, she looks more embarrassed than angry. “Oh...wow...”, she starts, breaking up the silence. “I uh...I...don’t know what to say, I-...A part of me was waiting for when you...well, did this, but uh...now it just feels...anticlimactic? Like, I was expecting to have to beat all of my abandonment and anger into you and make you come home, but this...this is uh...making me regret a lot of time that I spent trying to find you. I uh...Kinda beat up a lot of people to figure out what happened to you.”

Ruby remembers one of those people being an entire club. THAT was a fun story to tell Dad...

Raven simply chuckles, seemingly having a weight lifted off of her shoulders after that response. “It’s fine, Yang. We both have done things we aren’t proud of, but the past is the past. While I can’t make all of the bad memories go away, I can at least help you make better ones.” With that, Raven gets up and sits herself behind Yang, gently embracing her from behind. Ruby finds it quite a sight to see; if she squints her eyes, she could swear the two were twins and not mother and daughter. Yang tenses up a bit from the hug, but lets it happen, heaving out a long sigh.

“I...I’ll pay for a new teapot...”

“Heh, don’t worry about that. I stole it from a village we raided.”

“Wha-Raven!”

“Come now, you don’t have to call me by my name anymore...” Raven then pulls her arms back, moving them to slowly pull away at Yang’s jacket, exposing her shoulders. “You can call me Mommy...”

Yang finds herself chuckling at this, looking back at Raven. “W-What?!”

Raven then proceeds to rub Yang’s shoulders, making the blonde Huntress face forward and close her eyes. Raven whispers against her ear; “Humor me a little?”

Yang smiles and (from what Ruby assumes) rolls her eyes while they’re closed. “Alright, fine...Mommy.” Raven smiles at this, continuing to press her fingers into Yang’s shoulders. Yang sighs in relief, feeling the tension slowly leaving her body. “That...feels really good...”

Ruby gulps as she continues to watch, her face feeling warm. Two of whom she considers the most attractive, yet unobtainable women in Remnant are indulging in a close bond. As the massage progresses, Raven pulls off more of Yang’s jacket, leaving her in that yellow crop top. Ruby kinda misses the old tube top; it was more iconic. Raven’s hands then slowly begin to travel from Yang’s shoulders, one tracking back to stroke her luscious hair while the other cups one of her clothed breasts. Yang gasps softly in surprise, looking back at Raven with half-lidded eyes.

Raven meets her daughter’s gaze with a sultry look of her own. “Enjoying this, my good girl?” Ruby feels her thighs rubbing together at the words. Raven leans in, planting a soft kiss on Yang’s earlobe before giving it a gentle nibble. Yang shudders, feeling goosebumps travel across her skin. “I can’t believe I ever ignored such a beautiful girl like you.”, she whispers, letting her hand slip under Yang’s clothes to feel at her breast directly. Yang moans softly at the touch, feeling her nipples slowly growing pert. “You’ve grown into such a lovely woman, Yang...I’m almost jealous.” 

“Raven...”, Yang murmurs, unsure of all of the emotions the touches and doting are giving her. Raven tsks into Yang’s ear, tickling it with her breath.

“Call me Mommy.”, Raven breathes with a husky whisper while delivering a stout twist to Yang’s nipple. Yang gasps and quickly sputters out a heated;

“M-Mommy!”

Raven quickly pulls her hand out of Yang’s hair to expertly unbuckle Yang’s belt, allowing her to slip her hand right past her pants and panties and go straight for Yang’s hardening Pearl. She rubs it with her middle finger, going in rapid circles that leave Yang a yelping, moaning mess in her arms. Her other hand continues to grope and squeeze at Yang’s breasts, giving her nipples random tweaks and pinches all to delight Yang to no end. The blonde bucks her hips against the rapid hand below the belt, reaching up to hold her hands over both of Raven’s own.

“You deserve this, Yang,” Raven mutters into Yang’s ear, “you deserve this because you’re my good girl. Good girls get all of Mommy’s love, all of Mommy’s touch.”

“Oh, FUCK!” Yang moans loudly, the talk from Raven only edging her on further.

“Mommy’s got you. Mommy will always have you, you know why?” Raven gives Yang’s nipple another twist. “Well?”

“Ah! B-Because I’m a good girl!”

“Who’s good girl?!”

“Mommy’s good girl! I’m-Ohhhh, SHIT!!” Yang is cut off by Raven’s fingers delving into her lower lips; her reward for knowing what to say. Raven pumps and curls her fingers in and out of Yang, letting her lean against her while she helplessly moans. She plants her lips over Yang’s open pair, letting their tongues mingle in a heated battle of passion. Yang’s moan reverberate through Raven’s own mouth, giving her chills. As they pull away, Yang screams as her insides clamp down around Raven’s fingers, making her soil her own pants with her arousal. She lays against her mother, panting and moaning as she rides out her high, eyes blurred as white flashes dance in her vision. Raven Looks down at her daughter with a smile as she calms down, knowing that this would the the first step towards a new beginning.

However, the soft moaning of a squeaky voice nearby catches Raven’s attention. She looks to see Ruby is knuckle deep inside of herself with two fingers, hastily pleasuring herself through the hole she ripped in her nylons. Raven chuckles to herself, amused by her rose’s actions and decides to help out; can’t have one good girl going unsatisfied. She softly sets Yang down onto the floor before crawling over to Ruby, taking hold of the little one’s wrist. Ruby gasps and stops, opening her eyes to see her Mommy staring up at her.

The two begin to strip without even saying a word, knowing each other’s look of withheld pleasure. As it takes Raven much quicker to lose her outfit, she leans over and pulls Ruby into a passionate kiss while helping her undress. Raven takes the tip of Ruby’s tongue between her lips and pulls it out, planting a kiss on it as it hangs off of Ruby’s bottom lip.

With the two of them ready, Raven swings her legs over Ruby’s and uses her heels to push Ruby’s crotch against her own. As they connect, they both feel a shudder escape their lips. Ruby’s hips are the first to move in a hurried pace, considering how aroused she is, and Raven is all too eager to match her rhythm. The two frantically rub their pussies together while looking each other in the eyes, smiling as they delight in the shared experience. Raven gyrates her hips as they go on, adding on more pleasure to the two. Yang, on the floor, watches in delight at her mother’s rotating ass while she reaches her afterglow. Raven and Ruby speed up more and more, moaning out to each other until finally, they both climax against each other. They lean back, gasping and moaning as their fluids mix together against their lower lips, like an indirect kiss.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Once all said and done, the sisters say their goodbyes to their new Mommy and step through the portal back to Ruby’s room. Weiss, oddly enough, is gone from said room. The two step out to look for her, only to hear her moans muffled by Jaune’s door decorated with a sock on the doorknob. The sisters giggle to each other and head for the bath to wash up before meeting back with their uncle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to inspiration from VincentVanNintendough (look up his stuff, he's great), I bring you Raven's Rose Part 3! This might be the last one for a while, or not, I'm not sure. Honestly, I'm surprised so many people are finding it. Either way, I hope you enjoy the latest chapter!

_“Alright, here’s the plan; I’ve already gotten Cinder’s trust to go ahead with the attack. They plan to have Lionheart call you to the school, hopefully unarmed, and have me bring them to you and keep you all distracted while Cinder, the ‘Fall Maiden’, and I go to the vault and get the relic. Not only are all of you coming to the school with your weapons, but I will be doing some misdirection. I can only open a portal to myself or to someone tied to me, so what I’ll do is have one of my bandits wait on the outskirts of the forest, portal them to the school instead of Cinder’s posse, and from there, we knock out the coward and ambush that power-hungry brat. This is going to depend on you guys, so no matter what, do not tip Lionheart off until I make that portal. Are we clear?”_

_“Crystal.”_

_“Good. Now go tell the others. There’s no telling when Cinder will come back.”_

_\--------------------------------------------_

_“Alright, that’s step one down! The White Fang should be setting up outside now that they think we’re locked in!”_

_“I can take my team with me to deal with them!”_

_“Fine, if you think three of you can handle it.”_

_“Be careful, Jaune!”_

_“Alright, I’m bringing Cinder in the moment the three of you are out the door!”_

_\--------------------------------------_

_“I have to say, this has gone better than expected.”_

_“That’s because you have someone competent running your operation this time.”_

_“Oh? Are you saying you can do my job better than me?”_

_“I’ve been at this longer than you.”_

_“Oh yes, because your little infiltration to Beacon was such a success. How was sleeping with that fool, Taiyang?”_

_“Allow me to answer your question with another question.”_

_“Oh? And what is th-ACK!”_

_“ **How does it feel to fail so closely to your own success?** Vernal.”_

_“With pleasure.”_

_\---------------------------_

Raven stands with Vernal on the lift back up to the main room. She can’t help but smile to herself as she stares down at the blood on her sword; Cinder’s blood. The plan couldn’t have gone better; not only is the relic out of Salem’s hands, but Cinder herself is dead and Vernal is the new Fall Maiden. Out of all of the successful raids and invasions Raven’s done, this one has gone the best. She would have never thought that to have such a plan like this, she had to sleep with her niece and daughter. Funny how life turns out. 

As they rise out of the Vault, the two bandits are greeted by the sight of Mistral police dealing with the White Fang and the entire group surrounding Cinder’s posse. Raven’s smile gets wider as she watches them back into each other. One in particular, Emerald, looks up at Raven and gasps. “Raven!”, she yells out, “get down here and-” Her eyes then go wide as she realizes something is missing from the two of them.Or rather, someone. “Where’s Cinder…?”

Just as Raven is about to speak, Vernal shouts out in her place; “Your little slave master is dead!” Vernal manages to flare up her eyes with a smug expression on her face. Before Raven could berate Vernal for that, she sees Emerald beginning to panic. She knew about this girl’s semblance thanks to Yang, so she quickly shouts to the group;

“Knock her out!” Surely enough, Qrow is the first to act on this by swiftly slamming the handle of his Harbinger into the back of Emerald’s head, knocking her unconscious. Mercury growls, but Hazel is quick to grab him and start to make a run for it, blasting Nora and Weiss away as he does. Adam gets scooped up by Hazel’s other arm in this as well. As the group prepares to give chase, Qrow holds his arm out to them, motioning them to back down. Raven sighs as she walks down to the group. “Let them go. We have what we came here for and more.” She then moves between Ruby and Jaune to pick up the unconscious illusionist. “I’ll be taking her with me for questioning. You guys take the lamp.” As she hands the lamp to Yang, she opens a portal back to the camp and proceeds to drag Emerald with her through it.

\------------------------------

There is nothing more satisfying after a long mission than a hot bath in a large, empty oil barrel. It helps that she can still stand in it, making her feel powerful even while nude. She sighs, leaning against the edge of the barrel with her arms on the edge on the side of her body. With her eyes closed, she hears someone approaching her barrel, but she can’t be bothered to look. She has a feeling she already knows who it is.

“So,” Vernal chimes in as she rests her elbows against the rim of the barrel, “what are we gonna do with the green bitch?”

Raven shrugs a bit. “If Cinder was any indication, she must’ve been treated like an abused child. That’s something we can exploit. We get her talking, we learn more about Salem’s plans, leave Ozpin to deal with it, and our tribe lives to fight longer than expected.”

Vernal shifts to lean on one elbow, her other arm being bent to rest on her hip. “I never pegged you as the sympathetic type, ‘Mommy.’” The emphasis on the pet name makes Raven grimace. She moves forward and grips Vernal’s arm, pulling it back to look her in the eyes. 

**“Try not to step on the broken shards of your glass house.”**

Vernal looks surprised for a moment, but then smirks and leans in for a kiss. Raven, expecting this, takes Vernal’s chin into her other hand and pulls her into the kiss, leading it as she usually does. She watches Vernal’s eyes shut during this kiss, knowing that she’s delighting in Raven taking control. She forces her tongue into Vernal’s mouth, licking at every inch inside as if it was her own. Once she could see Vernal’s expression teeter just on the line between ecstasy and suffocation, she breaks the kiss, releasing Vernal. As she gasps and takes labored breaths, Raven leans back in the oil barrel.

“H-Holy shit…”, she breathes out, gripping the collar of her tanned jacket. “Upside to you favoring those kids over me, you get some killer kissing practice…”

Raven chuckles. “Envy is not a good look for you, Vernal. Think of it like this; the more good girls I have, the more you get to dominate. It’s like you’ll have little sisters.”

Vernal taps her chin, looking amused at this idea. “Hmm...You might be onto something. So, when do I get a turn with the red girl?”

“Ruby is a bit too...gentle for your tastes. I’d recommend Yang.”

“The blonde? Oh, I’d love to break her…”

“I’m sure you would, bitch.”

“I thought I was your good girl?”

“You’re whatever I say you are.”

Vernal chuckles, giving Raven a seductive look. “Well, what do you want me to be right now? Maybe...in the tub with you?”

Raven smirks, rolling her eyes. “Maybe later, dear. For now, we have a prisoner to deal with. How is she, by the way?”

“Still knocked out.”, she says in a defeated tone.

“Keep watch of her. I’ll be out soon.” 

\-----------------------------------

Raven watches as Emerald slowly stirs from her slumber. The girl groans, holding her head as she sits up from the bed roll. She looks around the tent, trying to remember what happened before she blacked out, from the looks of it. Once she looks at Raven, her memories come back. With a strangled scream, she rushes up to try and punch Raven, who easily grabs her fist. “Don’t make me knock you out again.”, she says in a bored tone.

“You killed Cinder!”

“The moment she joined Salem, she killed herself.”

“Shut your mouth!” Emerald throws another punch, which Raven also catches.

“If I beat Cinder, what makes you think I can’t beat you?”

“You killed my leader! My only home!” Raven watches as tears build in her anger-filled eyes. “Cinder was ALL I had left and you killed her!”

At this point, watching her rant about her emotions is getting extremely tiresome. She just finished her bath, so she just wants to relax. Seeing Emerald’s tormented face only strengthened this desire, making her sigh. “Listen, kid,” she says, “I’m not going to act like Cinder didn’t give you a home. However, that does not mean she cared about you. Cinder only cared about one thing; power. She would have thrown you to your death if it meant she could survive.”

“Liar! I’ve been nothing but loyal to Cinder! She’d never mistreat me!”

At this rate, Raven realized she would need to cut deeply to snap the girl out of this blind devotion. “She hit you, didn’t she?”

Emerald’s eyes widen. “Wha-Shut up!”

Raven can feel the strength leaving Emerald’s fists. “Any time you just wanted to help her, she hurt you. You only did what she said out of fear that she would leave you.”

“You don’t know that! Y-You don’t know anything!”

“Face it, Emerald; she never cared about you, and you know that.” She releases Emerald’s fists and grips her by her cheeks. “You didn’t deserve to be found by her. You deserved better than her. Even if you don’t believe that, I know that. So long as you’re here in this camp, I’ll make sure of that.” Emerald quivers in her hands, slowly beginning to realize just how deeply Cinder has hurt her. Raven sighs and presses Emerald’s face into her bust, letting the girl cry. A part of her wishes she didn’t just throw on a bathrobe so she didn’t have tears being smeared on her skin, but she figures it’s better than having a spot on her clothes. Emerald’s cries stuck to her throat, coming out as choked gasps of frustration. Raven combs her fingers through the green locks of hair, trying to soothe the illusionist. This isn’t the first time she’s done this, but Raven hopes this will be the last.

After a couple of minutes, Emerald finally stops her cries. She pulls her head out from between Raven’s breasts, wiping her face with her arm.

“Do you need me to get you a towel or something?”, Raven comments.

“Fuck off.”, Emerald weakly replies back. Raven rolls her eyes and grabs the belt of her bathrobe, pulling it off to give to Emerald. The girl takes it, looking confused.

“I won’t be needing it for long, anyway.”, Raven answers. “I like sleeping nude sometimes. Besides, since you’ll be staying here, I figured it’s best you get used to my body.” Raven suppresses the urge to smirk from seeing Emerald’s cheeks darken. She feels the robe open, exposing more of her breasts and the scars running along her toned stomach. Emerald tosses the robe belt away in disgust.

“W-What makes you think I’ll be staying here?” Emerald tries to put up a brave face, but Raven sees right through it.

“The fact that you’re a wanted fugitive in every kingdom for helping cause the Fall of Beacon.” Raven can see the ‘Oh shit’ expression pain Emerald’s face for a moment, bringing her more joy. Where Ruby and Yang aren’t always available, this one is stuck inside of Raven’s camp, and she knows that.

Emerald huffs while folding her arms, trying to recover from that short display of weakness. “Well don’t expect me to work for you! I don’t care what kind of torture you have planned for me, I ain’t bending the knee for you!”

Raven chuckles from the irony of that statement, much to Emerald’s dismay. “Torture? You must be mistaken.” As Emerald raises an eyebrow at this statement, Raven pulls Emerald back to lay on her lap. The girl tries to protest, but is stopped by the view she is given; Raven’s sultry smile peeking down over her voluptuous chest. Raven continues while slowly shrugging off the top of her robe; “I’m not going to torture you, Emerald. In fact, I’ve learned a new way to deal with problems that keep me from getting what I want.”

Emerald gulps dryly, feeling her face warm the more she looks up. She tries to turn her gaze away from the woman, but as if it was planned by Raven, a mirror is leaning against the tent wall, perfectly displaying Raven’s bare chest and her flustered expression over the bandit’s muscular thighs. Raven slowly begins to lift up Emerald’s head, leaning back to press the girl’s face against her right breast. With her being closer this way, Raven leans down and whispers; “I kill them with kindness.”

The illusionist clenches her fists in frustration, mentally berating herself for failing to resist this bandit’s temptation. Every thought in her mind shouts at her to take advantage of this position; bite, punch, do anything to get Raven away, but all of those thoughts are interrupted by the sensation of Raven’s breast against her face and the gentle, gravely whispers of Raven’s voice. “Come now, go ahead and have a drink, Emmy.” Gods, she hated that nickname, but not as much as she hates liking it coming out of Raven. “Just give me a lick when you’re ready to drink. It’s waiting just for-”

Emerald, growing in frustration from the teasing and her own feelings, decides to try and make it stop with a swift bite to Raven’s breast. She hears a strangled gasp come from the bird, but isn’t being released. “My my…”, Raven coos to the illusionist. “And here I was thinking you’d be all bark and no bite the moment I had you in my arms. Seems like you already know what you want, so I’ll change my pace.” She feels her head being pulled away, but then is grabbed by her neck and hip and tossed onto the bed roll. She’s dazed for a moment, but as she opens her eyes, Raven is looming over her with the discarded robe belt in her hand. She quickly grabs Emerald’s wrists and ties them together over her head and to one of the tent’s wooden support beams for good measure. Emerald struggles against the bindings, opening her mouth to yell, but is quickly silenced by Raven’s nipple being pushed into her mouth. “You want out?”, Raven grunts as she pushes Emerald’s forehead down to keep her from biting, “You get out when I say you do. Now suck.”

Emerald’s legs squirm under Raven’s own, trying to break free. At this rate, she fears suffocating under the bandit queen, so she forces her pride out of her mind and begins sucking onto the intruding nipple. Raven sighs pleasantly, stroking the girl’s head as she sucks. “There we go...see? That wasn’t so difficult, now was it?” Emerald grumbles while sucking, beginning to feel a sudden sweet liquid fill her mouth. Raven’s moan following this makes her understand what she’s drinking, but the worst part is how much she’s enjoying it. She can feel herself gulping it down hungrily, as if she’s gone for weeks without water in the desert. Her legs stopped squirming to escape, but rather to try and quell the flame slowly burning inside of her. Raven hums in delight as Emerald shuts her eyes. “That’s it...there’s my good girl…”

Emerald moans weakly to those words. A part of her wishes she didn’t, but that part is getting quieter and quieter in her mind.

Raven pushes Emerald’s head down as she lifts herself off, her nipple coming loose from Emerald’s lips with a soft pop. She chuckles as she lifts the breasts up and down a few times while staring down at Emerald’s panting face. “You put a pretty good dent in this one. Not bad. Keep up the good behavior and you’ll get a treat.”

Emerald huffs. “I’m not a fucking dog…”

“You’re right, you’re not.”, Raven says as she stands up, letting her robe finally fall off of her. She moves over to a chest in the corner of the tent, opening it and rooting around inside of it. She quickly gets frustrated looking for one thing and just carries the whole chest over to the bed roll. Emerald watches her squat down in front of it, shamefully not paying attention to what she pulls out of it. Raven turns around, holding a silver plug in her hand that looks much too big to reasonably fit in anything. At the end of it is a small green gem, much like Emerald’s namesake. Raven crawls closer and presses the silver end against Emerald’s lips. “Open”, she commands. Emerald hesitates to do so, prompting Raven to push it against her mouth. “I said open.”

With a whimper, Emerald obeys and has the plug shoved into her mouth. The gem on the end sticks out from her lips, much to Raven’s amusement. “Relax, it’s clean. I’m a bandit, but I’m not an idiot. Now get that nice and wet for me.” Raven pats Emerald’s cheek before crawling down to her legs. As Emerald sucks away, Raven undoes her pants to pull them away from her body. To Raven’s surprise, she is wearing a thin, green thong instead of panties. “Well, that’s a surprise. Let me guess; for extra mobility?” Raven looks to Emerald with a smug expression. “You don’t need to answer that. Not like you’ll be needing these any more.”

With that, Raven pulls them off of Emerald’s body as well, then sits back on her knees to admire the view. All that’s left is the top, but that will come later. She crawls back up to Emerald, pulling the spit-soaked plug out of her mouth. Slowly, she drags it down Emerald’s skin, between her breasts and down her stomach, before dragging it around her pussy in slow circles. Emerald shudders out a moan as Raven teases her, but soon gasps once she feels it move to press against her back door. She looks down at Raven, shaking her head helplessly as she feels it being pressed inside of her. She groans through her teeth as it slips through her body’s initial resistance, being forced to lodge into her tightest passage. Raven chuckles once again before standing over Emerald, her hands proudly on her hips. “You make for the cutest slut, Emerald. I can tell you’re hungry for more, but don’t worry. Good things come to those who wait…” Raven then walks back to the chest, pulling out a long, ribbed, vibrating dildo. “And amazing things come to good girls who do as I say.” With a devilish smirk, she clicks it on.

\-------------------------

Emerald can’t remember how long it’s been since this all started, but all she does now is how badly she wants to cum. Raven keeps pressing the vibrating fake cock against her clit, making her scream and writhe, but just as she’s about to finish, Raven pulls it away and asks her the same question; “Does Salem have the Crown?” Emerald has refused to answer this question every time, but now it’s becoming too difficult to resist. Her clit is throbbing with want and her pussy is aching to cum. She can feel herself drooling after all of the kisses Raven’s forced herself into and the closer she gets to release, the tighter her asshole clenches around the plug. Tears stain her face as she begs for it to end; 

“P-Please! Just let me cum already!” Raven, like before, pulls the vibrator away.

“Does. Salem. Have. The Crown?”

As much as she knows Salem might kill her for this, she can’t resist any longer. “N-No! We haven’t gotten it out of Beacon yet! We can’t even find its Vault!” Emerald hopes this can finally get her release, Raven shatters those dreams with another question.

“And what about her next target? What is she going to do next?”

“I-I don’t know!” Raven slowly begins to lower the vibrator to Emerald’s clit, but is stopped by Emerald’s scream; “Wait, I’m serious!! I don’t know anything!! We were supposed to go back to her after this mission to get our next one! I really don’t know what she’s going to do next, I swear!” Emerald hears the hum of the vibrator turn off and begins to tear up, but then Raven kisses her in a much more gentle fashion than before. Emerald’s eyes go wide in shock, curious as to what this tender touch could mean.

Raven brushes the sweaty bangs out of Emerald’s eyes, gently cupping her cheek afterwards. “Thank you, Emerald,” she says softly, “that’s all I needed to know.” Emerald feels her heart skip a beat, caught off guard by this change in demeanor. Raven kisses her tear streaked cheeks before pulling away. “Now, there’s just one last thing I need you to do for me, Emerald…” The illusionist gulps nervously, hoping she gets an easy question this time, only to gasp as the vibrator is turned on again and shoved as deep as it can go into her sopping wet cunt.

**“Cum for Mommy.”**

Emerald screams as she finally, finally releases her denied orgasm, the rush of pleasure overwhelming her senses. White spots cloud her vision as she shakes against her restraints, bucking her hips over and over again. Raven watches in delight, rubbing Emerald’s sore clit to further enhance the girl’s ride. After what feels like hours to Emerald, she finally reaches the afterglow, flopping down on her back in an exhausted heap. She whimpers as the vibrator is slowly pulled out of her, followed by the plug, leaving her empty. Raven unties Emerald’s wrists before throwing a blanket over her, kissing her forehead as she drifts off to sleep. “Good night, my good girl.”, she whispers to the resting Emerald before grabbing her discarded robe and tying it back onto herself.

Emerging from the tent, she looks over to Vernal leaning against a wooden post, smirking in her direction.

“Nice show, Mommy”

“You were watching?”

“Nah, but I could hear it. Sounds like she wasn’t good for much, though. How are we supposed to deal with Salem if we don’t know her plans?”

“Simple, we aren’t. Ozpin can deal with her, I only care about making sure he doesn’t get the sisters killed.”

“Aww, how sweet.”

“Shut it, unless you want what happened to Emerald.”

“Oh, yes please!”

“Slut.”

“Bitch.”

“Hmph. Speaking of Emerald, you can take care of her tomorrow. I’ve got to give the news I got to Qrow.”

“You have fun with that. I’m going to bed.”

“Try not to sleep in.”

“Aren’t you gonna wish this good girl goodnight?”

“I said you are what I say you are.”

“Heh, whatever you say, Mommy.”


End file.
